


The Sky and All Its Stars

by ArtemisMoons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Declarations, M/M, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisMoons/pseuds/ArtemisMoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cas, I- you know. You've gotta." Dean exhaled.<br/>Castiel merely nodded. He knows. He's always known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sky and All Its Stars

"Cas, I- you know. You've gotta." Dean exhaled.

Castiel merely nodded. He knows. He's always known. As his blue eyes kept their focus on Dean's watering ones, he tentatively raised his hand and grazed his fingers across the stubble on Dean's jaw. For a split second, he thought he saw a small quiver in Dean's lip. He knew that the timing was right, for once, and took the opportunity to lean in and softly press his lips against the other's. It was light and chaste, but it held so much meaning. As Castiel started to pull away, Dean looked up toward him and leaned in again to close any distance left between them. Their lips met once more, but this time it was harder. Pent-up longing was finally being let loose as their eyes both shut tightly and they pressed their lips together in earnest. 

A rebellious tear slipped down Dean's cheek as they broke the kiss. With their foreheads against the others', they reveled in this moment and simply breathed each other's air.They clung to each other's clothes so tightly that there wasn't one spare inch of space between their bodies. Dean moved only his hands to travel upward and cup Castiel's face between them. with shaky breaths, he slowly opened his eyes to meet Castiel's.

"Don't. Don't you _ever_ leave me again." He swallowed. "You hear?"

__Another tear ran down his cheek against his will._ _

__"I need you here. With me." He said shakily. "And don't you think for one second that I don't."_ _

__Castiel's lips parted as he continued to lock eyes with the man for whom he gave everything. He softly brought his hand up and passed his thumb underneath Dean's eye to wipe the salty tears. Dean closed his eyes and pressed into his touch._ _

__"Dean."_ _

__At the sound of his name, he slowly opened his eyes to meet Castiel's, which looked so somber with a world of meaning behind them._ _

__"Everything that I've been through; Everything that we've been through, has helped me realize that you are the only thing that matters. Dean, I gave everything for you."_ _

__Dean closed his eyes again and rested his head on Castiel's shoulder._ _

__"I don't deserve you." Dean mumbled into the worn trench coat._ _

__"Dean." Castiel said softly as he gently pulled Dean's head back up to meet his eyes. "Do you not understand?"_ _

__Dean stared blankly at Castiel._ _

__"I love you, Dean."_ _

__Dean shed one more tear before closing all distance between them once again and letting his love bleed through the yearning force of his lips against his angel's. All that mattered in that moment was feeling each other's heavy pulses through their lips. Their hands. Their chests. They entwined their hands and there lay a silent promise. Neither of them would ever leave the other._ _


End file.
